Saying Goodbye
by Bleep
Summary: For Alan and TinTin they never thought this day would come. But when TinTin's parents make up their minds can they be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Alan had a big ego and after he defeated the Hood it seemed that the ego grew. Though all of his brothers found it funny for the first week it got very annoying in the months following the attack. Today was one of the days that Scott felt relaxed begin away from Alan. No rescues had come in today so till one did Jeff let the boys have the day off. Scott ran for the third time on the beach loving the fact that he could stretch his legs. Something though about today felt different. Finally after turning back up the path to the house he noticed it.

Alan been searching right now for the perfect words to tell Tin-Tin how he felt about her. Nothing to his dismay was working, he kept writing the same three words down on paper. I love you. As he worked on it Tin-Tin walked passed the door and snuck up behind him. Alan hadn't notice so Tin-Tin took a quick peek at what he was writing.

_I love you. _She thought right then and there her heart broke and she back towards the door. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but he loved someone else.

"I'm such a fool." She whispered to herself and hurried off to her room.

Jeff had seen all of this unfold and fought the urge to run after Tin-Tin and ask her what happened. He knew that Kyrano would take care of it. Though he was still curious and walked into Alan's room.

"Alan. I have been looking for you." Jeff spoke and watched as his son jumped and put a piece of paper under a book.

"yeah dad." Alan called as he turned around.

"I thought we could go work out." Jeff then said.

"Dad I'm a little busy with something." Alan sided stepped the question.

"What exactly are you working on?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Um. A school paper." Alan quickly said.

"Ah well I wouldn't want to stop your progress maybe another time." Jeff said as though disappointed.

"Yeah dad! Some other time." Alan said turning back to his desk.

Tin-Tin's POV

_How stupid of me how could I ever think there was something in between us_. Tin-Tin thought. It hurt so bad and the tears ran down her face.

"Tin-tin!"I heard her father calling.

"Yes father!"I called back. While I tired my hardest to wipe away all the tears. I wasn't successful as my father walked through the door.

"Tin-Tin?" He spoke and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" The questions came.

"Nothing. I wasn't crying." I stated back.

"That's why your face is red from the tears." He said walking over to me.

"It was just a letter from a friend dad. Don't worry about it." I said as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok well I was calling for you I wanted to talk to you." My father began.

Alan's POV

How could my feelings be so hard to talk about I mean Tin-Tin and I have been friends forever why is it now that I'm getting all confused.

This letter wasn't my idea at all in fact I got the idea from John. He was writing to his girlfriend about his feelings so I thought why not. So here I am trying so hard to figure out what I can tell her. Tin-tin is growing up and she'll probaly just turn me away. Who am I kidding.

Jeff's POV

Somehow the whole school work story wasn't working for me. Tin-tin had left the scene crying and Alan was working on "homework." What had he done to her to make her so upset.

Kyrano POV

There stood my daughter in great pain fighting back the tears. Tin-Tin however wouldn't let me know the pain was caused by a boy. A lot of things where going to change for her and I needed her to be strong. Ohana and I where going to move off the island. We had already spoken to Jeff about this and he said it would be fine. Tin-Tin would be schooled in a public school and we would be close to her. Ohana hated the idea of not seeing Tin-Tin till the christmas holiday or summer so this was an idea that we both agreed on.

"Tin-Tin your mother and I have been talking."I started to say.

"Yeah dad." Tin-Tin now looked at me.

"We are going to send you to school." I said. Tin-Tin jumped up and hugged me tight, "That's great dad!"

"Tin-Tin your mother and I are coming with you." I then spoke.

Tin-Tin got a very confused look on her face and then smiled, "But we will come back right?" She asked.

"No Tin-Tin we will stay there." I said and watched as she shook her head and ran from the room.

"Tin-Tin!" I called.


	2. TinTins pov

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do not own the thunderbirds.

Ok I'm trying again people let me know how you like this chapter. I am right now in the process of looking for a beta reader. So if you think you could help me with this then review and tell me. Thanks to all of the readers that reviewed.

Tin-Tin's POV

How could my world change so quickly? How my parents could just decide this without me. Maybe this is just a bad dream that will go away when I open my eyes. The sun is shining outside but I'm cold. The tears are still coming down and my heart won't slow down.

I hear my name but continue to run this dam island I can't get away, I will have to face them sooner or later. I will not however go just now my world has just came crashing down around me. I start to list the pros to this moving away thing in my head but it is very heard. Cons seem like sharp spikes that keep popping up around me. It's very painful and yet I know I have a responsibility to my family, friends, heart and education.

I can't stay on this island and get my schooling. I can't leave my parents behind or _Alan. _There is his name again I'm stopped by his name. Alan and I have been friends for so long how can I leave him.

"Tin-Tin are you ok?" Scott is standing behind me.

Another tidal wave of tears is coming and I can't stop it. I sob harder knowing that I will have to say goodbye to all these wonderful people.

"Tin-Tin what's wrong?" Scott asks.

"I'm…" I can't get the words out.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me to him.

"What's with all the tears?" He asks grinning.

"I'm… leaving." I sob harder now.

He pulls me in a tight hug, he always has been like an older brother to me. Now I'll go back to just being by myself.

"Tin-Tin what do you mean?" He asks now.

"My parents and I are leaving. They want to take me to the mainland for school." I say the tears slowing down.

"Well you need your schooling right?"

"Yeah but." His hand shoots up, "No buts you need your schooling. And we will always be here and we can visit each other. No big deal." He then grins and gets up to his feet.

"Now how about we go back to the house, sit down and all talk about this." Scott says giving me his hand.


	3. Alans POV

Alan's POV

I had been writing that note when I heard running down the hall way and Tin-Tin's name being called. I stood up making sure the note was completely hidden, I made my way to my door and looked out. I saw Scott walking out the door and my father looking stressed.

"What's up dad?" I asked now feeling that it was safe to emerge.

"We'll talk about it later, with the whole family." My father said rubbing his neck.

Something in his voice told me this was going to be difficult for all of us. Which is why I had to ask.

"Dad is there something wrong with Tin-Tin?"I guess my father heard the worry in my voice because he walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and started to walk.

"I guess you should hear before the rest son." He paused and sighed, "Tin-Tin is moving." Those words didn't actually hit me until he said, "So are her parents." I shook my head and stopped in the hallway.

"But why?" I asked pure dread washing in over me.

"It was her parents choice." He said looking at me. Now a sense of pure hatered washed in. How could they do this? How could they pull Tin-Tin away from me when I was just about to tell her how I felt about her? Tin-Tin and the whole family where very close, this couldn't be happening.

"Alan?" My dad spoke after the long silence.

"What?" I said with an icy tone.

"Alan you need to be strong for her this is for her own good. We'll visit and be able to call her." My father was now giving me the "Don't act like a little baby" speech.

"Dad that just won't be enough for me." I said turning away. I walked back to my room and stared at all the photos that the family and Tin-Tin had taken together. One stood out it sat on my desk Tin-Tin was wearing a pink dress and I was wearing a tux.

It was the night of the big dance at school. Tin-Tin looked great and I was still at the age where I believed girls were very gross. Now looking back at these days I now realized that we would never share everything again. That was the night we shared our first slow dance.

And there on my wall was a picture where we shared our first ice cream sundae. This was what I would miss more then anything. It had always been ,'Alan and Tin-Tin will be the first to do everything.' We were always willing too, a chuckle escaped from me and then a tear followed.

"Alan?" Her voice shattered my moment.

"Tin-Tin?" I turned around and saw her tear filled face.

"I..I don't want to leave!" She cried as I pulled her into my arms. This is when I noticed that i didn't have to tell her that I loved her she already knew.

Ok how was that? I am thinking of new things but I don't want to ruin my progress. I'm still looking for a beta reader. If you think you can handle it email me.


	4. The Boys thoughts aloud

Jeff's POV

I looked from each face trying to come up with a solution a way that Ohana and Kyrano could stay. It was going to be difficult if they did decide to leave. All of our lives would change and I don't think for the good either.

The room was quite and it stayed that way until Kyrano, Tin-Tin and Ohana came into the room.

"Why do you have to leave?" Alan asked.

"We have been living here to long." Kyrano tried to turn the conversation into one that made himself feel guilty.

"Kyrano you are a friend and your family is welcome no matter what." I interjected, there was no way I was going to let him feel bad.

"Why don't you stay and Tin-Tin could go to school close to us." Alan spoke up.

This was a good idea but looking over at Ohana I knew it wasn't going to change her mind.

"Why can't I mom? This isn't fair, I have done everything you asked you should let me go to school with Alan." Tin-Tin started to beg.

"Tin-Tin, that's enough." Ohana said not wanting to create a scene.

"No it's not!" Tin-Tin yelled back.

"Tin-Tin don't talk back to your mother." Kyrano scolded.

Tin-Tin stood up from the table and glared at her parents, "I wasn't part of this decsion so I shouldn't have to be part of _you _moving." Tin-Tin spoke with an icy tone. She then turned and left the room with my sons at her heels.

"I'm so sorry Jeff." Kyrano started to say but I put a hand up, "Don't worry about it she is just upset. Did you think about sending her to the girls school not far from Alan and Fermats school?" I then asked.

"Not you too." Ohana groaned.

I chuckled at this, "Hey your going to be missed you make an great apple pie." I say in defense to myself.

Ohana started to laugh and soon Kyrano joined. We sat up the rest of the night talking.

Virgil's POV

We had all gone into the living room to talk about Tin-Tin and her family moving. I personally didn't want Tin-Tin and Ohana to leave because after mom and grandma died we haven't had a female on the island. When Tin-Tin came we all got a shock to her clean habits and everything else that came with a women. Tin-Tin became a sister to all of us and even closer still to Alan.

I can remember when she frist moved here I was so angry that there was a girl on the island and I had to behave myself that I locked myself up in my room for days working on pictures and music. When I finally let Tin-Tin into talk with me I had made a protrait of her. She was so happy that she started to cry and I still haven't figured out why.

When Tin-Tin left though I went after her along with my other brothers. We weren't going to let her go without a fight after all she was family.

"Tin-Tin wait up for us!" I called. She continued walking mumbling about having to move and other things I couldn't understand.

"Why!" She screamed throwing her arms up into the air.

Gordon's POV

Tin-Tin wasn't in a good mood who would be when you lived on an island most of your life with your friends and then have to pick up and leave. She headed for the beach and all of us boys didn't even think but ran after her.

As we finally walked onto the beach Tin-Tin sat down and stared out at the ocean. All of us boys sat beside her and stayed quite. Something that I have learned from Tin-Tin over the years never ever speak before she speaks when she is mad.

"Well." Her first word and everyone turned to look at her confused.

"Well what?" Tin-Tin Scott asked. Risky move on Scott's part but we all wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I guess this will be one of my last times looking out at this view." Her shoulders started to quiver. I knew then that the tears had begun to fall again.

"Tin-Tin don't say that you'll stay here with us." Alan said anger in his voice but yet I heard a note of worry.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better but what can we do, I mean what my parents say goes." Tin-Tin paused then smirked, "Not even the strong Jeff Tracy will be able to change their minds." She then gave a shaky laugh.

"What if we paid them?" I spoke up.

"Gordon you can't pay your friends to stay here and dad won't do it." Scott scolded.

"Besides my parents wouldn't take the money." Tin-Tin said. So here we sat in the sand each coming up with a plan which always had it's down falls.

Tin-Tin finally got fed up with it all and stood, "Thanks for all the help guys but it looks like I will be leaving no matter what. I knew this day would come, but not so soon." Tin-tin took in a deep breath of air and closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Well whenever we get attacked by the hood we have to move or in danger the people we are living with. I moved so much each time it's a different story each time I fight to stay and everytime I pack up and move out." Tin-Tin then turned to look at the suns last light over the horizon.

"Tin-tin!" It was Ohana no doubt about it.

"Coming!" Tin-Tin yelled then turned to us boys and said, "Race ya!" She then took off laughing.


	5. How did this happen?

Tin-Tin's POV

Had it all been a dream living on an island. No I no it wasn't, it was a wonderful chapter in my life when I got to live along side my best friends. They have become more then just friends they had become a part of my family and I couldn't let them go. So many times I let my parents choose where I was to live and so many times I had to move from a place that I loved. This was different though they were going to take me from my family, my parents are going to separate me.

Now as I roll over in my bed I smell the cardboard from the boxes that hold all my pictures all my memories. Nothing is left hanging on the walls just small nail holes to show where posters had been. I can't get to asleep maybe it's the fact that we are leaving tomorrow or I can't get out of it or maybe it's the one thought that has haunted me every night this week.

_Will they forget about me?_ Of course they tell me they won't but that's not a very good guarantee to me. Of course they will forget the little things about me or even the way that I put my hair. I don't have any clue as to why these things are bothering me, but they are. The little things about me that they will never see again.

I'll remember them though the way Scott takes his morning jog everyday of the year. It doesn't matter if he was up all night with a rescue he'll be up early running. Or that Virgil loves to play the piano right as the sun is setting giving a very relaxing tone to a hard day. John's late night star gazing and the way he tries to sneak out of the house but everyone can hear his feet fall on the ground. Gordon's funny pranks that sometimes got out of hand but still put a smile on everyone's face. Alan. Alan the way he moves when we dance the way he is always there.

All I can see now is all of it going up into smoke and blowing away. Now I'm up staring out at the moon, I have to get away from here. I'll run to the beach and then what where would I go could it be possible to swim to the nearby island and come back when my parents leave? _Run! Get away before the morning! _My heart shouts. And that's what I do I run through the house to the backdoor run down to the beach and dive into the water. I swim until I can't move my arms anymore I swim until I can't see the island till I'm all alone in the cool water.

The sun is reaching it's golden arms into the sky now and I still float in the water. I still can't believe I did this but I can't go back, but I'm so tired. Scott will be running around the island now and I will continue to float till I can't hold myself anymore. This was all a huge mistake why was I so dumb to do this.

"Help!" My voice is cracked and weak.

No one will hear me I now. I have swam out here before but it was always with someone else. I'm such an idiot. I close my eyes wishing with all my heart that this is all just a bad dream and I'll still be in my bed. Now I'm so weak I can't keep my eyes open anymore. But just before I close them and sink into the watery depths I see them.

"Tin-Tin stay with us." It's the boys and that's when I close my eyes.

Scott's POV

I have no clue what was going through her head when she swam all that way. I know we have all been under a lot of stress but nothing to push anyone to swim out this far. To think what would have happened if Lady Penelope wouldn't have singled for us when she saw Tin-Tin floating out there. All of us ran to the boats and raced out to find her and just as we did she fainted. No doubt for being out so long. Now we sit in the waiting room of this hospital waiting for what the doctors have to say.

"Scott do you think she's going to be ok?" Alan asks me, I can hear his voice shake as he asks.

"Alan Tin-Tin is very strong she'll make it through." I say my voice holds no tone of worry I found that with practice I can sound like I'm ok.

"You don't know that though do you?" I stand upfrom were I sat and grabbed Alan by the shoulders, "Alan if I could answer that then we all wouldn't be worried." I spoke as I did Alan crumbled into my shoulder and cried.

"She has got to be alright. I can't go on without her." Alan whimpered.

At that moment I knew that their love could endure anything. Alan would do anything for Tin-Tin and the same turned around.


End file.
